


Wait For It’s Arrival, I Mean The Apocalypse

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Disectari secretly in love, M/M, Negatus being bullied by Disectus, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: 恶人自有恶人磨
Relationships: Disectari, Voltari/Disectus





	Wait For It’s Arrival, I Mean The Apocalypse

Disectus闪闪发亮的靴尖此刻正抵着Negatus的喉头。后者在地上无助地大口喘息着，薄薄的嘴唇一张一翕，像脱水的鱼。

“这是霸凌，你完了，Disectus。”Negatus仍旧不放弃地威胁着Disectus，好像能有什么用一样：“Cuddly Dick不会对此感到高兴的，你完了，我要干的第一件事就是惩罚你，我要——他妈的夺去你的军衔还有你身上所有闪闪发亮的东西，扯掉你的肩章，让你的脸上永远不会再有那种盛气凌人的微笑——别这样对我笑！”

他试图伸脚踹Disectus，但一切都只是徒劳。Disectus只需要再把靴子往下踩一点，Negatus很快就会窒息而亡，他们两个都知道这点。

“你真的觉得你的威胁对我能管用吗，Negatus？”Disectus微笑着反问道，能够轻易夺走一个人的性命的想法让他感到了久违的喜悦。“你下一秒就要死了，”他仍旧在微笑，蓝眼睛看上去比平常还要冷漠：“而你也知道这件事。所以我建议你不要再像个可笑的小丑一样说出比你还要可笑——不，我错了，没有你可笑——的威胁来。你我都知道他不会对此有任何反应。因为，我亲爱的Negatus，你对他来说根本就没有用。”

Negatus并没有在看Disectus，这让Disectus感到有些恼怒。Negatus的视线正从下往上看着门的方向。Disectus不用想也知道是谁。这个房间的密码只有三个人知道：他、Voltari，还有Cuddly Dick。考虑到他并没有听见Negatus重新开始嚷嚷，那么站在那里的只有可能是一个人。

Voltari。

“你来了？”Disectus问道，听上去甚至十分雀跃：“我快结束了，你等我五分钟。”下一秒Voltari的声音就在他耳边响起：“五分钟？太慢了，Disectus，我建议你快点。时间不等人，那辆火车快开动了。”Voltari走起路来永远无声无息，很像一条蛇，安静地滑过地板，然后安静地缠上你的身子，让你痛苦地、无声地、挣扎地死去，然后再安静地离开。

“你不能让他们开慢点吗？”Disectus转头问Voltari：“我以为你有足够的震慑力。以及权力。”

“我可以，但是我们为什么要对他们那么苛刻呢？大家都有苦楚，Disectus，就不要滥用特权啦。”Voltari十分轻松地回答道，低头看了看Negatus，长发有几缕掉落到身前，他于是不耐烦地把它们又别回身后：“开玩笑的。我跟他们说过了，等我们到了再开动。不过其实我们就是唯一的乘客，吩不吩咐都无所谓。”

“什么火车？”Negatus躺在地上问。身为一名现在喉咙处还被别人踩着的人，他确实更冷静、更有闲情逸致问问题一点。原本在对视的Disectus和Voltari一起看向Negatus，他无辜地耸耸肩——以一个他觉得算是耸肩的方式，毕竟他还躺在地上——：“单纯出于好奇。你们也需要挤从Hitherland到Yonderland那班人永远很多的火车吗？”

Voltari笑了。Disectus于是又露出一个微笑，但是和那个让Negatus讨厌到想要在Disectus露出它的一瞬间就扑上去用手把Disectus的脸抓扯得血流不止的微笑不一样，这个看上去更——真心一点。而且这个微笑也不是冲着Negatus笑的，是冲着Voltari的方向。Disectus的眼睛现在看上去也不一样，更温柔一些，带着笑意注视着Voltari。

“我们当然不需要挤火车，Negatus，亲爱的。”Voltari对Negatus说道。“就算全世界都需要挤火车，我们也不需要。你在挤那辆——火车——的时候，有没有看见过旁边有一辆开向相同方向，但是站台上一个人也没有的火车？我们坐那辆。”1

“真恶心。”Negatus评价。Disectus的靴子几乎是立刻就踩得重了一点，让Negatus半干呕半干咳了一下：“我只是说——”他的声音变得很嘶哑，因为Disectus的靴子还在逐渐向下压：“被Cuddly Dick重视——不是什么值得骄傲的事。”Negatus伸手去掰Disectus的靴子，但无济于事：“你们只不过是他的棋子罢了，你们根本就没有灵魂，是可以随意扔掉的工具。”

这回连Voltari都露出了像Disectus刚刚那样的笑容。Voltari平常不怎么微笑，通常都冷淡地站在那里，充当一个沉默寡言的倾听者角色。和Disectus不一样，他并不会刻意变成人群与谈话的中心。Disectus当然喜欢这么干，无休止地讨论他曾经参加过的战争，夸耀他身上挂着的所有勋章。人群都围着Disectus，同时都分神给站在不远处的Voltari。像是一种默契的、无声的观察，就连Disectus本人一开始也会这样做。把余光用来注意Voltari的一举一动。原因很简单，他们从来没有见过这样的人。Voltari，他戴在右眼上的眼饰，整整齐齐披在身后的长发（以及里面夹杂的那两绺白色挑染），还有他穿过人群却丝毫不在意那些投落到他身上的目光的模样，都在吸引着人群的关注。

他脸上经常出现中一种近似于劳顿的、疲惫的神情来，像是已经厌倦了他所拥有的一切。Voltari像是看不上任何人与事，有人这样交头接耳过，像是一辈子也不会和我们说一句话。但是后面所有人都发现他们错得很离谱。Voltari过了几年之后终于加入了人群——并且直接进入了人群的最中央，也就是说，Disectus的身侧。而那个时候Negatus连宴会的邀请函都还没得到呢。但哪怕Voltari站在最中央，他仍然没有什么表情与反应，冷漠又引人注意，像是一颗星星。但现在Voltari也微笑起来，几乎是情不自禁地微笑起来。

“如果你真的这么想，那你就是大错特错了，我的朋友。”Voltari这样跟Negatus说。“你可以说我们冷血，无情，没有人性。但是如果你想说我们没有灵魂与自主意识，那么——唉，那就真是无可救药。你难道看不出来吗，Negatus？”

Disectus的靴尖最后一次轻蔑地碾过Negatus的喉头，然后轻飘飘地移开了。“你可能会惊讶地发现，Negatus，我们是你见过的最深情、最热烈、最不顾一切的两个人。你会惊讶的，等到你发现的那一天。”

“哪一天？”Negatus反问道。

“你会知道的。”Voltari关上了门。

Fin.

注释：  
1.此处参考《穿条纹睡衣的男孩》


End file.
